Lovey Dovey Snow Day
by Oliver Legrand
Summary: A One Shot: Mordecai and Rigby are snowed in! But love is in the air as the two friends go to Margaret's party.


_**Lovely Dovey Snow Day.**_

_**A Regular Show Fan Fiction Written by: Warden Freeman**_

"Ugg. This is NOT happening." Mordecai the blue jay said, and he flopped on the couch.

"Aw come on. We can make something of this." Rigby, his raccoon friend said.

Outside, the two friends planed to go out and do something. But their plans were canceled due to the fact that it was snowing.

"How can we go and do something if there is a blazing storm outside?"

"Come on dude, it's not blazing."

Rigby opened the door and a huge gust of wind and snow blew in. He came back in covered in snow.

"Your right. It is blazing." And he shook the snow off his fur.

"Aw, man!" Mordecai said wiping the snow off him.

Benson, the gumball machine came in to find them doing nothing.

"If you want to do something, then I suggest you slackers go and shovel snow off the garage so I can get my car out."

"I didn't know you had a car, Benson." Rigby said.

"Well I do. It's one of those new red ones and I don't want you near it!"

"Sure, Benson." Mordecai said. He grabbed Rigby and they went outside.

"This sucks!" Rigby said.

"If we want Benson to notice that we're hard workers then we need to actually work."

"Meah." Rigby said. The shoveled snow for a few minuets and their friend Margaret came up to them.

"Hey guys." She said wearing an attractive winter jacket.

Rigby elbowed Mordecai in the ribs.

"Oh. Uhh. Hey Margaret." He said shyly.

Mordecai secretly had a crush on her.

"Hey. I'm having a party at my place. If you want to come."

"Yeah! We'd love to go!" Mordecai said happily.

"Great. It's at 7 o'clock. See you then." She smiled and walked off.

"Aw, man. This is going to be awesome!" Mordecai said, fist-pumping the air.

"Your just going because of Margaret." Rigby said with a sly smile.

"No I'm not!"

"You so are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

They arrived at her house at exactly 7:04.

**Ding Dong!**

She answered the door.

"Hi guys! Good to see you."  
She gave them both hugs.

"Come on in."  
They got some drinks and sat down on the couch.

"Great party, huh Mordo?"

"Yeah man."

"So. You gonna ask Margaret out?"

"What! Dude?"

"Come on man. You can't lie to me. I know you love her." Rigby said, then pretending to be Margaret with a high pitch voice.

"Oh, I'm Margaret. I love Mordecai but he doesn't love me. Wah! Ha ha ha."

"I don't! Why would you think that! UGG! Your such a hole." And Mordecai walked outside.

Inside Rigby was talking to all the chicks, trying to get some numbers.

"Hey, babe…"

"No."

"Aw, what? Give me a chance!"

He was talking to all the girls he could, but no one would pay attention to him. He was about to give up when he say the most beautiful girl-raccoon. She looked exactly like him. It was like a dream. He walked slow motion up to her, but right as her was a few feat away, he tripped, falling on his face.

"Oww." He said, rubbing his face.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up and saw the pretty raccoon girl. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever scene.

"Buh. A… wha…" Was all he could say.

She smiled and helped him up.

"Come on. Let's get you some coffee."

"Stupid Rigby. He's so… stupid."

Mordecai trudged in the snow, kicking rocks and just feeling sad.

_Why would Rigby say that I like Margaret? Do I?_

"Ugg. I'm so confused." He put his hands in his face and sat on the snow.

"About what?"

Mordecai looked up and say Margaret standing there, looking up at him.

"Oh. It's nothing."

She sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

He looked at her. She had such pretty eyes…

"Mordecai?"

"It's just…. I like you okay?" He blurted out.

He buried his head in his hands again.

"Just don't tell Rigby, please."

There was a long pause. Mordecai thought she left but she turned to him and said.

"I like you to Mordecai. Lets go back inside."

So they went back to the party with Mordecai feeling better than ever.

"So what's you name?" The raccoon girl asked.

"Rigby. What's yours?"

"Lucy." She said.

For the rest of the party Rigby hung out with Lucy and Mordecai hung out with Margaret.  
**It was the best snow day ever.**


End file.
